Flinty Stone
Ancient Guardian Flinty Stone is a large, walking stone statue, who is a narcoleptic. Background Involvement He appears as a boss in Viewtiful Joe 2. He then makes an appearance in Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble as a boss again. Strategy Dodging the enemy's attacks can be hard enough, and knowing when you can dish out attacks of your own isn't quite as obvious as you might think. First, you must understand the enemy's attack patterns. The enemy's basic, walking attack pattern has him moving towards you and hurling large orange balls your way. If he's not on the same floor level as you, he'll boost up and down to get level with you before tossing one of the balls at you, and you need to make sure you're not standing under him when the enemy lands on the floor. Try to keep close to the boss while he's doing this to accomplish two things. First, you'll easy see him when he tosses the ball, letting you dodge it (he'll still throw them if he's off-screen, and it's very hard to avoid the balls when you can't see them). The other reason you want to stay close to him is so that you can attack! As he reaches back to summon an orange ball, double jump over the enemy to land behind him (avoiding his arm as it arcs forward). When you land behind him, initiate Slow VFX with Joe and let loose with your best combo. After a few rounds of tossing orange balls at you, the boss transforms into a flying serpent. When he does so, the camera zooms out a bit, letting you know that he's transformed even if he's off screen. Your best bet is to wait on any of the top levels as he flies around in serpent mode. Before he attacks, you'll hear a quick and high-pitched pinging sound that gives you plenty of time to get ready for his attack. The enemy's head turns into a red drill as it lunges towards you—stay planted, use Slow VFX to dodge the attack, and get ready to attack the orange ball at the end of his tail. Silvia is best suited to counter this attack pattern since the window of opportunity for your own attack is so limited. After dodging the enemy's drill strike, use Slow VFX combined with Silvia's Replay power to get in three kicks as before the boss flies off again. When the camera zooms back in you'll know that the boss has transformed back to his first form...and he's recovering health! As soon as you see the camera zoom back in, transform to Joe and run in the direction you last saw the boss fly. You'll see him sleeping, giving you the perfect opportunity to let out a Slow VFX combo with Joe. Since Zoom isn't availeable at this point in a first playthrough, the best way to damage him is using the Six Cannon. As you bust out the combo, watch out as the enemy wakes up—he'll start a sort of dancing attack that will hit close range. Even after avoiding that attack, make sure you put plenty of distance between you and the enemy. He'll follow up the strange dance by firing off his limbs in all different directions. Once you've avoided both of these attacks, he'll resume his ball-throwing attack pattern. He'll also mix in a couple of other attacks that can be avoided in the same way as the orange ball—jump over him, and Slow VFX-punch him in the back. Be patient enough, and you'll eventually wear down the boss. There are four health boxes around the area (two on the top level, two on the middle) to prolong your life, and plenty of room to dodge around. Quotes Trivia His name might be a pun of the classic Hanna-Babera show the flintstones See also * Link External links * External link Category:Gedow Category:Characters